


Take me away

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It's all too much.





	Take me away

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-06-10 11:00pm to 11:11pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Take Me Away: Severus Snape' by 'shadowhisper'.

It's happening again. Dumbledore sending me on a mission, the Dark Lord doing the same. Both have the same intent, they just don't know it. Sometimes I find it hilarious. Other times I wish it would just end. I know I joined the Dark Lord before I lost Lily. But because I lost her, I also joined Dumbledore. Since then I'm trying to get out again. Serving two masters is the most stupid thing I ever tried to do. But why can it not simply end then? I know the answer, of course: Lily. Had I never loved her, I wouldn't be in this position. Not being able to go forward, nor backward. In a sense it's her fault. If she hadn't chosen Potter over me, I might not have joined the DeathEaters. If she hadn't been killed, I'd never have gone to Dumbledore. If she would still be alive, I might be married to her now. And if that had happened, I might not be the cold, ugly bastard everyone takes me for. But if's won't help me. I want to leave. To simply let go. To end it once and for all but my conscience won't let me do that. It appeals to my honor or what little is left of it. To help the light or die trying. All in the name of a love lost forever.


End file.
